The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, having a dishwasher cavity for cleaning dishes, glasses, cutlery or similar wash items.
In order to increase the ease of use and monitoring of the cleanness of the cleaned wash items it is desirable to provide interior lighting for the dishwasher cavity. Individual bulbs arranged at points, as are frequently used, for instance, in ovens, are not the optimum solution since numerous shadowed areas are produced in a dishwasher by the dish racks themselves and also by the dishes or other wash items located therein and a point light source has only a slight effect therefore.
At least one large light source is better therefore.
The problem arises there that the light source has to be designed so as to be mechanically stable against pressure from inside. This kind of pressure is produced, in particular, with inappropriate loading, if, for instance, a saucepan handle or a pan handle is pressed with great force again a wall of the dishwasher cavity. The lighting unit must remain mechanically stable and liquid-tight even in this situation. It has been found that gluing large lighting units to a wall can lead to problems here. Furthermore, a lighting unit of this kind must not project too far into the interior since otherwise space that can be used for wash items will be lost.